


If Only

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica longs to be noticed by Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before "Ice Pick." No spoilers. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Ghost" by Little Boots.

Erica sat in science class, staring at Stiles out of the corner of her eye. She had wanted to be his partner for the lab today, but he chose to work with Scott McCall _again_.

Instead, Erica ended up paired with Isaac Lahey, the quiet kid (like Erica) who always sat in the back of the room (like Erica).

It wasn’t that Erica didn’t like Isaac—she didn’t know him well enough not to like him—but she’d had a crush on Stiles forever.

Too bad Stiles didn’t even know Erica existed. If only there was a way Erica could magically become as attractive as Lydia Martin overnight; then Stiles would have to notice her.


End file.
